fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Sekenuva/Moja interpretacja tekstów piosenek
Tia, jak Wam powiedział już tytuł - mam zamiar interpretować teksty piosenek :O. Pierwszą z nich będzie moja najukochańsza, najulubieńsza, najzajebistsza piosenka z zasłyszanych w moim krótkim życiu: "Not Afraid" by M in M! Najpierw trochę o wykonawcy Rany, i pomyśleć, że kiedyś miałem go za jakiegoś gangstera z ulicy, któremu się poszczęściło, a oczywiście nie znałęm żadnej jego piosenki :/ No, każdy, kto mnie zna wie przecież, że tego typu ignorancja jest do mnie podobna. Zresztą, nie ja jeden gówno wiedziałem o Eminemie, a zabrałęm się do oceniania go. Zgaduję, że większość z Was też pewnie nie wie za wiele o prawdziwej historii Eminema, więc pozwólcie, że ją wam przybliżę: Jego pełne nazwisko to Marshall Bruce Matchers. Urodził się w St. Joseph, a gdy miał kilka miesięcy, ojciec zostawił go z matką. Później przeprowadzili się do Detroit, gdzie jego ciężkie dzieciństwo końca nie dobiegło: w szkole był prześladowany, u jego matki stwierdzono chorobę psychiczną, a jego wujek starszy tylko o kilka miesięcy, będący jego bliskim przyjacielem popełnił samobójstwo. NA dodatek na pogrzebie Debbie (matka Marshalla) powiedziała do młodego Eminema "Szkoda, że to nie byłeś ty". Przysięgam, że to nie byłoa technika ctrl+c, ctrl+v. No dobra, zaczynamy! (Intro) Yeah, It's been a ride... I guess i had to go to that place to get to this one Now some of you might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there A, i jeszcze jedno: Eminem był na odwyku, któremu sam się poddał. W tym Intro metaforycznie mówi o swoim uzależnieniu i o tym, jak był na odwyku, aż w końcu z niego wyszedł. (Verse 1) You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn What you think, I'm doing this for me, Ja ten fragment przyjmuję jako wewnętrzny ból wspomnień, który na początku Eminem czuł, brał więc narkotyki by go uśmierzyć. so fuck the world {C}Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me {C}I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony {C}Jeśli się nie mylę, to tu chodzi o jego początkową wrogość z jaką był nastawiony wobec świata, próbując uciec od swojej przeszłości. Wspominałem, że żona go zdradzała? No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit and Whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe Zwrotka ogółem opowiada o jego życiu przed odwykiem. (Verse 2) Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap Te słowa moim zdaniem znaczą tyle, że rap powinien nieść przesłanie, zawierać w sobie prawdę o świecie. Eminem to rozumie i próbuje to nam przekazać. You said you was king, you lied through your teeth For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped Tego nie potrafię zrozumieć And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh" Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground, Te wersy nam mówią, że Em był na odwyku i starał się zrozumieć kilka rzeczy. relax I ain't going back to that now all I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack-BLOWW cause I ain't playing around, there's a game called crircle and i don't know how, I'm way too up to back down Z tych słów rozumiem, że Eminem potrzebował się odseparować po tym, jak narkotyki go wewnętrznie zniszczyły. But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't Marshall chciał się wyleczyć z nałogu, ale nie było to jak powszechnie wiadomo łatwe. Był zagubiony w swoim życiu. This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around But it's time to exercise these demons These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now! Zwrotka jest o jego decyzji na temat odwyku i jego przełamania się, by móc normalnie żyć ze swoimi córkami (jedna jest adoptowana). Trzecią wrzucę jutro, bo burza idzie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach